Magic was Might
by PinotCat
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is unable to perform magic and leaves the wizarding world to live as a muggle. A decade later, Harry receives grave news from an old friend. Blood prejudice has resurfaced and a terrorist organization seeks to remove all non-magicals from the world. Fortunately, Harry has some new tricks up his sleeve and is prepared to be the Savior once again.


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Any constructive criticism or support is most welcome. While the prologue is from Hermione's POV, the main story will follow Harry with occasional snippets from others. –PinotCat

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of his friends. Sadly, I do not. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry awakened from a coma to find his magical core severely weakened. Unable to perform the simplest of spells without immense pain, he is forced to leave the wizarding world and live as a muggle. Nearly a decade later, Harry receives grave news from an old friend. Blood prejudice has resurfaced and a terrorist organization seeks to remove all non-magicals from the world. Fortunately, Harry has put his time living as a muggle to good use and is prepared to be the Savior yet again.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Prologue

Hermione Granger hated being the know-it-all sometimes. Everyone expected her to have the answers on the spot, but this time she was running out of ideas. Her best friend currently lay in the hospital wing, suffering from an unknown affliction.

Harry's body and mind shut down shortly after he defeated Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in generations, but he wouldn't wake up or show any response to the medicines they tried. Hermione spent countless hours in the Hogwarts library and pouring over the late Professor Snape's potions notes trying to figure out why Harry wasn't healing properly. She even called in healers from Saint Mungo's Hospital, but they all told her the same thing: Harry just needed some rest and time to let his body recover. She didn't buy into that nonsense though. She knew something was severely wrong with Harry and was running herself ragged searching for the answer.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Desperate for a solution, Hermione brought Harry to be tested by a team of muggle doctors. A few days later, she returned for the results only to leave feeling more conflicted than she had ever been in her entire life.

_Adria Hemphil looked up when she heard the door to her office open. "Hello, Miss Granger."_

_ Hermione nodded her head respectfully at Dr. Hemphil. Always straight to the point, she asked, "What have you found?"_

_ "Nothing good, I'm afraid," she replied. "In all my years of practice, this is something I've never seen before. Mr. Potter has a rapidly enlarging tumor below his heart that is emitting a low frequency electromagnetic field around his entire body. The other doctors and I agree that the EM field is preventing him from regaining consciousness. We recommend the removal of the tumor as soon as possible or the increasing pressure in his chest will cause him to stop breathing."_

_ "When can you do the surgery?"_

_ "Bring him in tomorrow morning. We'll be ready then."_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Heads whipped around and wands flew out from under sleeves and back pockets as the current inhabitants of the Great Hall heard a shrieking voice. Those who stood close to the doors managed to catch nothing but a glimpse of bushy brown curls flashing by and up the marble staircase. When the blur was gone, everyone turned to look at Ron Weasley.

"She must have found something," he said. "I'll go see what's going on." He trudged up to the hospital wing after Hermione, hoping she brought good news. When he arrived, he walked in to find Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey looking down at Harry with great pity written on their features.

"What did the muggles say," he asked.

Hermione looked up with fresh tears. "Oh, Ron! They have to take out his Magus. It's growing so fast that it's going to kill him!"

Ron's confusion must have shown on his freckled face, because Madame Pomfrey answered, "The muggle doctors now have technology to see what's inside our bodies without cutting us open. They have discovered an organ inside Harry that we believe is the source of magic in witches and wizards. Legends have long told of this magical 'heart', or Magus, and now we have evidence of its existence."

"But…but…if they take it out, he won't be able to use magic anymore! Is there anything else that we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley," replied Professor McGonagall. "Harry is having surgery in morning to have it removed."

Hermione broke down in sobs while Ron held her to his chest and comforted her. "Don't worry, it's Harry. He'll pull through, just like he always does…"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pain a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus ripped through his body. He felt as if a white-hot knife was twisting just below his heart. Never-ending, unfathomable torture was all he knew.

After what seemed like an eternity, a new sensation arrived. Something foul tasting and thick was being shoved down his throat. He started to gag but a sudden sense of calm washed over him, so he dutifully swallowed. _Potion_, his mind supplied. Then the dam holding back conscious thought broke and a rush of memories from the previous day flooded his brain. _Snape's memories in the pensive...walking past all the broken bodies to meet Voldemort...the train platform...Narcissa's betrayal to the Dark Lord...the demise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... _The onslaught of images was such a rush, his mind shut down once more. But instead of enduring the agony from before, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Is he awake!?"

"Harry...Harry, can you hear me?"

"Shush now," came the soft voice of the usually strict hospital wing nurse, Madame Pomfrey, "He's completely exhausted. We need to give the potion time to work. It will likely be a few more days until he wakes up again."

"But-"

"No buts! You two need some sleep as well. Now off to your dormitories, or I'll force a Dreamless Sleep potion on you."

She walked off to her office as Harry's two best friends, Ron and Hermione, grudgingly left the hospital wing and marched up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they climbed through the portrait hole, dozens of faces looked up expectantly at them.

Hermione sighed and answered the unspoken question, "He's pulled through the worst of it and is sleeping now, but it is likely he will never be able to use magic again." The disappointment written on their faces was nearly enough to send her into hysterical tears. They were bombarded with questions for nearly an hour before Ron grabbed her by the hand and led her up to his private room in the boy's tower. The two were so tired they didn't even bother undressing, opting instead to flop down on the bed and sleep long into the next day.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Department of Muggle Relations, deep within the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Granger was pacing a hole into her office floor. An hour prior, she received an urgent fire call from Headmistress McGonagall. For the first time in Hogwarts history, not one muggleborn student had accepted their acceptance letter for the upcoming term. Hermione suspected something was afoot, so she marched down to the Auror's Office to request an officer be sent to each home, but was turned away. They told her to come back with a 'legitimate' complaint. Infuriated, Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands and apparated off to the first house on her list.

She arrived a short walk from the residence and briskly made her way there. When she turned the street corner, she was shocked to find nothing left of the house except a pile of ash and concrete. In the middle of the rubble, a middle-aged, balding man in business attire stood wielding a clipboard in one hand and a camera hanging around his neck. Hermione transfigured her ministry robe into muggle-appropriate attire, vanished her pointed witch's hat, and approached the man.

When she was within ear shot she called out, "What happened here?"

The man started, oblivious to her approach from behind. "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal information about an ongoing investigation."

Not one to be deterred, Hermione asked, "What are you investigating?"

The investigator's face turned grim. "Arson and murder. That's all I can say. This is an active crime scene, so unless you have anything to help, I suggest you take your leave."

Hermione thanked him and turned to leave. As soon as the man turned his back, she discreetly flicked her wand and a copy of his notes slipped their way into her expandable bag. She pulled out her list and apparated to the next house. Smouldering ash and debris was all that remained of the second home as well. Frightened now, Hermione quickly visited every address she had. When she arrived at the last one to find it in the same state as the others, she broke down and cried for the fallen young witches, wizards, and muggles who had no chance to defend themselves. Before she could collect herself, three loud pops of apparition announced that she was no longer alone. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms down. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of being sucked through a straw.


End file.
